Cooking
Summary From Beer-Basted Boar Ribs to Giant Clam Scorcho, there is no recipe too obscure or odd to avoid notice from the Chefs of Azeroth. Food is used in the game to heal players out of combat, so they can get back to fighting as quickly as possible. As you're traveling around the world, you'll notice that you often receive pieces of meat, which, instead of being sold to merchants, could be used to create food. If you're a player that relies on food, such as a non-healing player or a player that solos, food should become very important to you. You can buy food from merchants, but the food gained through cooking is nearly free and it is actually much more effective. Cooking is also a great "flavor" secondary skill because you can entertain players with the funny and interesting dishes you can create. Hand someone some Gooey Spider Cake, Giant Clam Scorcho, or a Curiously Tasty Omelet and you'll see what we mean. One thing to add that hasn't been mentioned, and which most players overlook, is that certain cooked foods have a 15 minute 'well fed' buff effect in addition to the immediate health boost all foods have. (Know you're going in to battle and have a few minutes? Eat that Herb Baked Egg and gain 2 Spirit and 2 Stamina for 15 minutes 1st.) +2 stamina equates to 20 hit points and +2 spirit makes you get health and mana back quicker. 'Well fed' recipies are noted below. See also: Cooking/Component Farming Requirements Most recipes require spices or ingredients which can be obtained from trade good vendors. Mild Spices are 10 copper for 5, Hot Spices are 38 copper each, there are also Soothing Spices. Recipes also require a Cooking Fire, such as a Campfire, a Stove, a Brazier or a Fireplace, but not a Forge. Suggested Classes All classes benefit from cooking, but non-healing classes(hunters, mages, rogues, warlocks, and warriors) benefit from it more than others. Summary of Skill levels ThottBot Table reference What do the colors mean? The colour of the recipe in your cooking window (menu) indicates whether you will gain a skill point in Cooking when you create the item. The color codes are as follows: *'Grey' = No skill increase. *'Green' = Unlikely to get a Cooking skill point. *'Yellow' = Probably get a Cooking skill point. *'Dark Orange' = Will always receive a Cooking skill point when you create that item. *'Red' = Can not create yet; you need a higher skill level in Cooking before you can create this recipe. So, basically, you want to create Yellow-named or Orange-named recipes when possible, to ensure you get an increase in your skill level. Some people recommend making only yellow items until they turn green (as the ingredients will probably be easier to find). Advancement Cooking trainers can be found in capital cities as well as some minor cities. Expert *:Reaching Expert level requires the purchase of an Expert Cookbook; Horde players can buy the Expert Cookbook in Shadowprey Village in Desolace, while Alliance players can find it in Silverwind Refuge in Ashenvale. Purchase price is or if you can get Faction-discount.. Artisan ** Reaching Artisan level requires completion of series of a quests starting from the Cooking trainer in Orgrimmar (Zamja http://www.thottbot.com/?n=1253 for Horde) or Ironforge (Daryl Riknussun http://www.thottbot.com/?n=2380 for Alliance). The final quest, "Clamlette Surprise" (Thottbot) comes from Dirge Quikcleave (Thottbot) at the Gadgetzan inn in Tanaris. You might want to gather some Giant Eggs (12), Zesty Clam Meat (10) and Alterac Swiss (20) in anticipation of this quest. ** Where to get Giant Eggs: Rocs (level 41+; Thottbot) and Fire Rocs (level 43+; Thottbot) in Tanaris are the most convenient source, but Owlbeasts (level 42+; Thottbot) in Hinterlands have a much better drop rate and are easier to find. Supposedly all large birds (level 41+) have a chance to drop Giant Eggs. ** Where to get Zesty Clam Meat: Various shoreline mobs (level 40+), such as Crabs, Murlocs, Naga and Turtles, will drop Big-mouth Clams (Thottbot) that often have this inside them. ** Where to get Alterac Swiss: You can buy it from various vendors in both Horde and Alliance cities and towns. The most obvious place for Alliance is the cheese shop in Stormwind, but the closer sources are at Theramore: Craig Nollward, the cook in the inn or Dwane Wertle the chef in the Foothold Citadel; Gol'Bolar Quarry: Kazan Mogosh the Food & Drink Merchant; Wildhammer Keep: Truk Wildbeard the bartender. For Horde, the innkeeper in Thunderbluff sells Alterac Swiss. Recipes Apprentice Recipes * 0 Roasted Boar Meat * 0 Charred Wolf Meat * 0 Herb Baked Egg (well fed +2) * 1 Brilliant Smallfish * 1 Slitherskin Mackerel * 1 Crispy Bat Wing (well fed +2) * 10 Spiced Wolf Meat (well fed +2) * 10 Kaldorei Spider Kabob (well fed +2) * 20 Scorpid Surprise * 25 Beer Basted Boar Ribs (well fed +2) * 35 Roasted Kodo Meat (well fed +2) * 40 Smoked Bear Meat Journeyman Recipes * 50 Loch Frenzy Delight * 50 Fillet of Frenzy (well fed +4) * 50 Goretusk Liver Pie (well fed +4) * 50 Rainbow Fin Albacore * 50 Boiled Clams (well fed +4) * 50 Longjaw Mud Slapper * 50 Coyote Steak (well fed +4) * 50 Strider Stew (well fed +4) * 50 Blood Sausage (well fed +4) * 50 Thistle Tea (+100 energy - for Rogues) * 75 Crab Cake (well fed +4) * 75 Westfall Stew (well fed +4) * 80 Dry Pork Ribs (well fed +4) * 80 Crocolisk Steak (well fed +4) * 85 Cooked Crab Claw * 85 Savory Deviate Delight - (several crazy transformation effects) * 90 Murloc Fin Soup (well fed +6) * 90 Dig Rat Stew * 90 Clam Chowder * 100 Redridge Goulash (well fed +6) * 100 Bristle Whisker Catfish (552 health) Note: Easy way to push Cooking over 175. * 100 Seasoned Wolf Kabob (well fed +6) * 100 Crispy Lizard Tail (552 health, +6 Stamina and Spirit well fed) * 110 Big Bear Steak (well fed +6) * 110 Gooey Spider Cake (well fed +6) * 110 Lean Venison (well fed +6) * 110 Succulent Pork Ribs * 120 Crocolisk Gumbo (well fed +6) * 125 Hot Lion Chops (well fed +6) * 125 Goblin Deviled Clams (well fed +6) * 125 Lean Wolf Steak (well fed +6) * 130 Curiously Tasty Omelet (well fed +6) Expert Recipes * 150 Heavy Crocolisk Stew (874 health/well fed +8) * 150 Tasty Lion Steak (874 health/well fed +8) * 175 Barbecued Buzzard Wing (874 health/well fed +8) * 175 Carrion Surprise (874 health/well fed +8) * 175 Giant Clam Scorcho (874 health/well fed +8) * 175 Hot Wolf Ribs (874 health/well fed +8) * 175 Jungle Stew (874 health/well fed +8) * 175 Mithril Head Trout (874 health) * 175 Mystery Stew (874 health/well fed +8) * 175 Roast Raptor (874 health/well fed +8) * 175 Rockscale Cod (874 health) * 175 Soothing Turtle Bisque (874 health/well fed +8) * 200 Heavy Kodo Stew (1392 health/well fed +12) * 200 Dragonbreath Chili (breathe fire) * 200 Spider Sausage (1392 health/well fed +12) Artisan Recipes * 225 Cooked Glossy Mightfish (874 health/+10 stamina) * 225 Filet of Redgill (1392 health) * 225 Monster Omelet (1392 health/well fed +12) * 225 Spiced Chili Crab (1392 health/well fed +12) * 225 Spotted Yellowtail (1392 health) * 225 Tender Wolf Steak (1392 health/well fed +12) * 225 Undermine Clam Chowder (1392 health) * 240 Grilled Squid (874 health/+10 agility) * 240 Hot Smoked Bass (874 health/+10 spirit) * 250 Nightfin Soup (874 health/+8 mana regeneration) * 250 Poached Sunscale Salmon (874 health/+6 health regeneration) * 275 Baked Salmon (2148 health) * 275 Lobster Stew (2148 health) * 275 Mightfish Steak (1933 health/+10 stamina) * 275 Runn Tum Tuber Surprise (1933 health/+10 intellect) * 285 Smoked Desert Dumplings (2148 health/+20 strength) * 300 Dirge's Kickin' Chimarok Chops (2550 health/+25 Stamina) Special Recipes * 1 Gingerbread Cookies (available only during the Feast of Winter Veil) * 35 Egg Nog (available only during the Feast of Winter Veil) * Candy Canes ---- Category:Cooking Category:Cooking Recipes